


Second hand feelings

by trsu



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Humor, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-05
Updated: 2016-04-05
Packaged: 2018-05-31 10:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6465964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trsu/pseuds/trsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being Force sensitive and living on a small ship with other people can lead to second hand feelings you'd rather not have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second hand feelings

**Author's Note:**

> Written for this prompt: http://swr-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/540.html
> 
> "There are downsides to being deeply in tune with the universe with all the things that makes you aware of that you never wanted to know. 
> 
> It's not always a bad thing though."
> 
> Didn't manage the 'not always a bad thing' though, sorry.

It's not so bad at first. Hera is either very good at shielding or incredibly discreet, or maybe she doesn't do it much, but he's only felt faint echoes of pleasure once when meditating. He's not even sure it was sexual, she had been taking a bath, and maybe she was just pleased about finally having time and hot water, something they hadn't had in quite some time. Perhaps she's asexual, even though that is very rare in twi'leks. In any case he doesn't ask, because it's not an issue.

Then Zeb joins the crew. And Zeb is different, not just in physiology (after all, so are both Hera and Kanan, it all depends on perspective) but in the force. He's obviously force sensitive, but he doesn't seem to use it in a way Kanan can understand. Though it does seem like he uses it sometimes, for things Kanan can't do, and that most of the Jedi masters of old couldn't do, and Kanan's not even sure Zeb knows he's doing it. He's got strong shielding too, which might be natural or might be learned, but Zeb so obviously doesn't want to talk about his past, and as long as it's not affecting their teamwork he's not going to pry. Everyone has pasts they don't want to talk about.

Sometimes Kanan can feel emotions slipping past Zeb's shielding, but it's always anger, sorrow, pain. If he's ever feeling anything else (and Kanan hopes he does) then it's well hidden. Unfortunately there is no longer any library Kanan can go to and look up customs on other societies, so he's not even sure how the lasat used to organize things like families or courtships, their attitude toward sex. They're a very longlived species, which suggests mating cycles annually or biennially, but that's as far as he's willing to take that speculation. Despite Zeb sometimes acting like a child Kanan trusts him to warn them if that's ever going to become a problem. Considering the state he was in when Kanan found him, discussing something like that shouldn't be too embarrassing. 

All in all, it's not really a problem until they pick up Sabine. Who is a teenager. A human teenager. Everyone knows humans are incredibly hormonal and Kanan even knows this from personal experience. The extra 'sex ed/how to shield your dirty mind'-training all humans in the temple had to attend was a level of humiliation he will never forget. Also, Sabine is Mandalorian, and if there's two things they're not shy about it's fighting and sex. And Sabine is a healthy teenager, and as far as Kanan can tell (and he really wishes he couldn't) she likes to get it on almost every day. She's not very strong in the force, but she projects enough that he feels it every time. She's mercifully brief about it, at least, and it doesn't take Kanan that long to get used to it (or so he tells himself). If he feels any frustration he can easily release it to the force.

Enter Ezra. Who is fourteen. And very force sensitive. And hasn't learned any shielding. What little natural shielding he has is no match for the strength of his projection and it takes all of Kanan's strength to just keep his own calm in the sea of all this. He wants to snap at the kid more than once in those first few days, but it's not his fault that he's human, and it's not his fault he hasn't received any training, but the first time Ezra sees Sabine the strength of his stupid teenage hormonal lust is enough that Kanan can't look at Sabine without blushing and he has to spend a horrible fifteen minutes meditating just to get his erection down, cursing the universe while he does. 

And still he lets Hera convince him to take the boy as his padawan, and resigns himself to years of inappropriate secondhand feelings. He just has to work on his own control more. And take cold showers.


End file.
